


Demi daybreak

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Mornings, LGBTQ Themes, Metaphors, Mornings, Nonbinary, Poetry, Rhyming, demigender, nonbinarism, personal, positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Fear and confusion are not universal experiences.





	Demi daybreak

I was resting on the clouds that smell like lilies  
A patch of sunlight tickling my feet  
I stretched out, took my healing pill, and rolled away  
Between the frames, I could see the sky in peach  
  
What I read last night followed me in my dream,  
found a place in my mind and hatched - What a serene  
  
demi daybreak  
A gentle change in your smile No need to be scared  
A delightful feeling  
of having discovered at last yourself  
  
I have found my favourite haircut, cascading length  
Perfect blouses, trousers, and shirts  
All the colours that can soothe me, patterns, stickers  
But I was missing that one noun among defining words  
  
What I read last night became reality  
Final puzzle piece fits, and completes my entire being  
  
Demi daybreak  
A gentle change in my smile No need to be scared  
A delightful feeling  
of having discovered at last myself


End file.
